


All This Time

by bulecelup



Series: Love Song [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bombing, Death References, F/M, Family, Fem!John - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mrs. Hudson, apa--- ada penghuni lain yang ada di 221 kala itu? Seorang perempuan, mungkin? Hamish bisa saja salah melihatnya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson terengah sebentar, dia berkedip kaget, mengakibatkan air mata lepas dari pinggir matanya. "Ti--tidak ada penghuni lain di dalam gedung, Sherlock. Cuman ada tukang pipa, dan itupun lelaki semua..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock Holmes / Fem!John Watson + Hamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We were waiting for each other

**Author's Note:**

> ...this motherfucking series. why I even continuing this shit why ;w;  
>  I am 245790% done with myself, again. and BBC Sherlock is not mine, thank.

 

"Hop! Hop! Satu, dua, kelinci melompat!"

 

Seorang anak berumur 2,5 tahun melompat turun dari anak tangga, dibantu oleh sang ayah yang berdiri protektif menyaksikan setiap langkah si anak secara seksama. Tangan besar ayahnya mengengam erat tangan kecil si anak, menjaganya untuk tidak terpeleset jatuh.

 

Si ayah menatap anaknya penuh perhatian. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tirus nan _stoic_ -nya, sedikit kerutan terlihat dari pinggir matanya kala melakukan hal itu.

 

Setelah melompat beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka sampai pada akhir anak tangga. Si anak melakukan lompatan terakhirnya sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya keatas. Setelah itu dia beralih kepada ayahnya, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar bertemu pandang sama si ayah.

 

"Papa Shewlock," _Little baby_ belum bisa mengatakan 'R', nama ayahnya jadi terdengar lucu kalau dia yang mengatakannya. "Gendong! Gendong!" Pintanya, menaikkan tangannya ke arah si ayah.

 

Ayahnya, sang detektif terkenal di London, menyanggupi. Dia merunduk sedikit, melingkarkan tangannya dibawah ketiak si anak dan lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Membawanya berputar sesaat sebelum membenamkannya didalam pelukan. Hal itu menghasilkan tawa ala bayi terdengar memenuhi lorong gedung, suaranya terdengar _merry_ sekali.

 

Si ayah, Sherlock Holmes, mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi si anak; memberinya satu kecupan di masing-masing pipi. " _Stop, stop_... Kamu habis makan, Hamish. Jangan banyak cekikikan dahulu." Katanya. Lanjut berjalan mengarungi lorong sampai bertemu pintu apartemen milik _landlady_ -nya, Mrs. Hudson.

 

Hamish bersahut nyaring lagi ketika menyadari dia dibawa masuk ke ruangannya Nana Hudson; dia paling suka main disana karena Nana punya banyak mainan dan ada seekor kucing tua bernama Oliver yang kadang menjadi teman bermainnya.

 

Sherlock menurunkan anaknya ke bawah, dia memanggil Mrs. Hudson yang secara bersamaan berjalan keluar dari area dapurnya. Wajah sang wanita tua itu bersemu sumringah melihat Sherlock dan Hamish di tempatnya. Kedua orang itu adalah orang favoritnya.

 

"Hallo, Sherlock. Kamu mau menitipkan Hamish lagi hari ini?"

 

Sherlock mengangguk pelan. Dia melirik Hamish yang sedang mengamati Oliver di atas sofa milik Mrs. Hudson. " _Yes_. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku mau pergi mengunjungi satu TKP, gak mau lama-lama."

 

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

 

Karena melihat sosok Nana Hudson yang ia sukai; Hamish beranjak dari pinggir sofa untuk berjalan menuju si _landlady_ bersuara manis tersebut, "Nana! Nana!" Ucapnya seraya mencoba berjalan menuju kearah Mrs. Hudson dan Sherlock.

 

Pluk!

 

Sayang, Hamish terjatuh ditengah-tengah perjalanannya. Sherlock langsung membantunya kembali berdiri, "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Pelan-pelan kalau berjalan, ya?" Ucapnya, sempat panik saat melihat Hamish jatuh ke atas karpet India milik Mrs. Hudson.

 

Hamish mengangguk, dia tidak menangis meski sudah terjatuh secara tidak enak seperti itu. Hamish memang anak yang jarang menangis, berbeda sama anak-anak seumurannya.

 

Sherlock mengetahui hal ini untuk pertama kalinya ketika dia tidak sengaja meleng dan membiarkan Hamish merangkak sendirian. Kepala anak itu menabrak kaki sofa, dia jatuh terduduk, tetapi tidak menunjukan gelagat kesakitan atau menangis; dia malah diam sebentar sebelum lanjut merangkak lagi mengarungi ruang 221B. Sherlock dibikin bengong sekaligus takjub.

 

"Ah, _darling_ Hamish belum bisa berjalan lancar ya. Sini sama Nana aja, ok?"

 

Mrs. Hudson segera meraih tangan Hamish. Anak itu tertawa riang saat tangan kecilnya bertemu tangan tua Nana Hudson, mereka berdua saling menggoyangkan tangan lalu melantunkan lagu anak-anak yang manis.

 

"Nah. _Listen_ , Hamish..." Sherlock memanggilnya. Membuat si anak mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada ayahnya. "Papa mau pergi sebentar. Kamu baik-baik ya, di tempat Nana Hudson."

 

"Pelgi lama?" Hamish bertanya sembari memeluk kaki Mrs. Hudson yang tertutup oleh rok panjang.

 

Sherlock menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak lama. Jadi anak yang baik, jangan menyusahkan."

 

" _Yes_ , papa Shewlock!"

 

Hamish menyamperi ayahnya untuk memberikan pelukan terakhir. Dia sangat suka dipeluk, Hamish itu. Dia akan memeluk siapapun yang ada di depannya, sangat polos sekali. Semua orang menyukainya.

 

Mrs. Hudson menggiring Hamish menuju pintu depan 221, mengantar kepergian Sherlock yang pergi menaiki taksi hitam. Sherlock tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada anaknya, mulutnya mengucapkan 'Bye-bye, darling' tanpa suara sebelum dirinya menutup pintu taksi.

 

Hamish beserta Mrs. Hudson melambai balk, Sherlock tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka berdua meski taksi sudah mulai berjalan. Lalu ia pun berbisik kecil sambil melihat ke arah 221 untuk terakhir kalinya...

 

"Aku pergi, John..."

 

Tidak lupa Sherlock mengucapkan salam kepada mendiang isterinya, Johanna Hamish Watson-Holmes.

 

* * *

 

 

2 tahun sudah Johanna pergi meninggalkan kehidupan seorang Sherlock Holmes. 2 tahun pula Sherlock merawat Hamish sendirian, tentu dengan bantuan teman-teman terdekat sekaligus keluarga dari dua belah pihak; Holmes dan Watson.

 

Banyak yang menyinggung kalau Sherlock seharusnya tidak boleh merawat Hamish, mengingat kebiasaan hidup pria itu yang berbahaya, ceroboh, dan tidak peka. Sherlock saja tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, sekarang dia mau merawat seorang bayi?

 

Tetapi seiiring berjalannya waktu, Sherlock mampu menepis balik omongan negatif orang-orang tersebut. Dia membuktikan kalau dia bisa merawat Hamish dengan baik, membuat orang-orang berhenti meragukan dirinya. Memang awalnya Sherlock menolak untuk menerima Hamish, menganggap anak manis itu sebagai penyebab kematian Johanna, isterinya.

 

Tapi semua itu berubah saat Sherlock bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya dengan Hamish.

 

Anak itu mewarisi mata John, mata lebar berwarna biru gelap bak permata azure, atau warna air laut cerah di pesisir pantai... Menerawang masuk kedalam hatinya, menenangkan jiwanya yang kehilangan arah, merana.

 

Sejak saat itu Sherlock perlahan-lahan belajar untuk merawat Hamish. Dengan bantuan Mrs. Hudson dan yang lain. Mycroft bernafas lega mendengar rasa marah adiknya telah mereda, meski ia tahu Sherlock belum akan memaafkannya dalam waktu dekat.

 

Walau berat dan Sherlock harus mengubah seluruh gaya hidupnya, dia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan Johanna, kan? Pasti John akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau seandainya dia tidak...

 

Sherlock dilepaskan dari lamunannya oleh berhentinya taksi yang ia kendarai. Pemandangan diluar sudah berubah menjadi pemandangan kerumunan petugas polisi dan garis pembatas polisi menghiasi sebuah gang kecil di samping gedung.

 

Ia siap bekerja. Saatnya memfokuskan diri kepada logika, kembali menyimpan Hamish dan John didalam hatinya. Sherlock pun turun dari dalam taksi, melenggang penuh percaya diri menuju TKP seperti biasanya.

 

Sayang hari ini tidak akan berjalan seperti biasanya.

 

Baik untuk Sherlock ataupun yang lain.

 

* * *

 

 

Hamish sedang duduk mewarnai di atas lantai kala dia melihat Mrs. Hudson melenggang ke ruang tengah tempatnya berada, beliau hari ini agak sibuk karena gedung belakang sedang melakukan _service_ pipa gas; mereka harus diperhatikan secara seksama kalau tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa.

 

Seperti misalnya kecelakaan kerja, pipa bocor, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk, ledakan pipa gas yang bisa menghancurkan setengah gedung 221 beserta gedung lain disekitar.

 

Oliver si kucing berwarna belang-belang kuning menjadi teman Hamish sedari tadi, kucing itu tiduran diatas sofa dekat tempat Hamish menggambar. Ekornya berada di ujung kursi, perlahan bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sesekali kepalanya akan mendusel masuk melingkari badannya sendiri.

 

Sementara Hamish, asyik menggambar diatas kertas buku bergambar yang diberikan oleh Nana Hudson. Lengkap sama krayon untuk mewarnai, ujung lidah si anak berambut ikal hitam mendelik keluar dari bibirnya seraya dia fokus dalam mewarnai kertas gambarnya.

 

Mrs. Hudson melirik keadaan Hamish dari balik pintu flat-nya yang sengaja tidak dia tutup rapat. Kefokusan Hamish mengingatkan beliau sama Sherlock yang lagi melakukan salah satu eksperimen anehnya...

 

" _Ma'am_ ," suara seorang pria yang merupakan tukang pipa membuat Mrs. Hudson menoleh kebelakang pundaknya. "Pintu gudang dibawah agak susah dibuka, kami mau mengambil beberapa peralatan." Katanya.

 

"Hah? seingatku tadi pagi aku sudah membuka pintu gudang? Kok bisa tertutup lagi? Aduh maafkan, kayaknya aku lupa!" Mrs. Hudson mendumel sendiri.

 

Mereka berdua mau berjalan bersama menuruni tangga flat, tetapi Mrs. Hudson sempat terhenti sebentar untuk melihat kearah Hamish. Anak itu masih menggambar, mungkin kalau di tinggal sebentar tidak akan apa-apa... Lagian Hamish belum begitu lancar berjalan, dia tidak akan bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari sana.

 

Merasa gak ada masalah, beliau melanjutkan langkahnya turun dari tangga gedung. Tidak repot-repot mengecek Hamish sekali lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

Pintu gudang nyatanya memang tertutup erat. Membutuhkan bantuan tiga orang untuk membukanya, Mrs. Hudson menduga kalau faktor kereyotan kayu pintu yang membuatnya jadi susah dibuka. Dia membiarkan para tukang itu berusaha sekuat yang mereka bisa dalam membuka pintu, sementara ia mau kembali melihat kondisi Hamish. Sudah setengah jam beliau meninggalkannya.

 

"Eh, Jane!"

 

Suara Mrs. Turner terdengar dari luar gedung. Sosoknya menyusul, berdiri menghadap masuk kedalam 221. Mrs. Hudson tercengang sebentar, ngapain temannya itu mendatanginya jam segini? Biasanya mereka bertemu pada sore hari.

 

Mrs. Hudson yang sudah setengah jalan menaiki anak tangga akhirnya kembali turun dan berjalan menuju temannya, "Hullo, Mary! Tumben kamu ada disekitar sini!" Sapanya riang, tipikal ibu-bu yang suka bercengkrama sama teman-temannya.

 

"Aku habis dari binatu, kebetulan deket sama tempat kamu ya aku mampir dong," si Mrs. Turner tersenyum jahil. "Ayo ke Speedy sebentar, kita minum teh. Ada gosip baru loh soal si Madam Ginger."

 

Mendengar kata 'gosip' dan 'madam ginger',  teman mereka yang banyak skandal itu membuat telinga Mrs. Hudson tergelitik, rasa penasaran menggerogotinya. Ah, sudah lupa semua deh.

 

Suara cekikikan Mrs. Turner bercampur dengan milik Mrs. Hudson di luar sana, mereka duduk di meja depan speedy's untuk memesan minuman. Para tukang yang sudah mendapatkan peralatan mereka lantas pergi keluar dari gedung 221, mau melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

 

Walhasil tertinggallah Hamish seorang diri di dalam sana. Cuman bersama seekor kucing tua dan peralatan menggambarnya...

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Hudson terengah kasar,

 

"Ya Tuhan! Aku meninggalkan Hamish sendirian di flat!"

 

Beliau baru saja sadar akan hal itu sekitar 15 menit lamanya mengobrol bersama Mrs. Turner sembari menikmati secangkir teh herbal dan kue-kue asin kering. Berbeda sama reaksi Mrs. Hudson yang kelimpungan panik, Mrs. Turner dengan santainya bilang;

 

"Loh? Tapi bukannya Hamish ada disana, Janey?" Dia menunjuk kearah pintu depan gedung 221.

 

Mrs. Hudson menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk sama temennya, tadinya mau marahin dia karena dia ngomong ngaco sekali; Hamish kan ada di flatnya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa turun ke baw----

 

"Nana Jane!"

 

Suara bayi riang itu membuatnya kaget.

 

Tubuh mungil Hamish melongo keluar dari figura pintu, dia berpegangan erat disana supaya dia tidak jatuh. Di sampingnya ada Oliver si kucing, berjalan keluar melewati si anak laki-laki. Kucing itu lalu pergi menghilang di sekitar cafe speedy.

 

"Astaga! Hamish!" Mrs. Hudson segera menghampiri si anak bermata biru tersebut, menggendongnya ke pinggul. Dia membawa Hamish menjauhi 221, kembali kepada tempatnya bersama Mrs. Turner. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kamu turun kebawah? Apa ada yang membantumu?" Tanya beliau, suaranya agak bergetar.

 

Hamish menggelengkan kepalanya,  ekspresi polos menghiasi mukanya. " _Mummy_ yang bawa Hamish tulun!" Mata biru bulatnya terlihat sangat berkilauan, penuh kehidupan.

 

Mendengar jawaban si anak, baik Mrs. Hudson dan Mrs. Turner dibuat bingung. _Mummy?_ _Mummy_ siapa?

 

"Apa maksudmu, nak?" Mrs. Hudson terkekeh kecil, mengguncangkan sedikit Hamish yang ada di gendongannya. "Siapa _Mummy_ yang kamu sebut ini? Tidak----"

 

**BANG!**

 

Suara ledakan menelan suaranya.

 

Tanah bergemuruh kencang di susul oleh suara kaca pecah, batu-batuan retak, kerikil bertebangan, dan asap hitam mengebul di udara.

 

Mrs. Hudson tersungkur jatuh ke tanah dengan Hamish di dalam pelukannya, wanita itu melindunginya dari serpihan tajam dari kaca jendela yang pecah. Mrs. Turner berada tak jauh dari mereka, dia terlungkup disamping meja.

 

Suara teriakan orang-orang pecah di udara. Tak lama suara sirene terdengar dari segala penjuru, pejalan kaki maupun penghuni dekat sana membantu orang-orang yang terluka di jalanan atau di dalam gedung.

 

Seluruh kaca jendela Gedung 221 pecah semua, asap bercampur api kecil keluar dari setiap lubang yang ada.

 

Ledakan yang terjadi cukup mematikan, kalau ada orang ada di dalam gedung 221 lalu terkena ledakan seperti itu...

 

...Dipastikan dia tidak akan selamat.

 

* * *

 

 

"SHERLOCK!"

 

Mobil hitam berhenti di depan muka Sherlock, yang baru selesai memproses TKP bersama Lestrade. Dia sudah mau beranjak pulang, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh mobil mahal berwarna hitam tersebut. Sosok Mycroft beranjak keluar dari dalam sana, wajahnya kelimpungan seperti orang ketakutan.

 

Sherlock menjadi siaga, apalagi saat Mycroft berlari kecil menghampirinya. Wajar karena sudah dua tahun lamanya Sherlock putus hubungan sama kakaknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bertemu setelah sekian lama.

 

"Apa maumu, Mycroft?" Sherlock menyapanya menggunakan nada bicara sinis, wajah kesalnya menggambarkan jelas kalau dia tidak menyukai kehadiran Mycroft.

 

Mycroft terengah-engah, dia menyadari betul kalau Sherlock masih dendam kepadanya. Tapi dia memilih untuk menghiraukannya, "Kamu harus segera kembali ke 221B. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, cepatlah." Dia berharap Sherlock akan menurutinya, tolong, sekali ini saja.

 

Sherlock tidak mendeteksi adanya sirat kebohongan dalam nada bicara Mycroft. Dia tidak berbohong. Lestrade yang ada di dekatnya diteriaki oleh bawahannya, beberapa petugas juga mulai beralih masuk ke mobil patroli mereka, bergegas mau pergi. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

 

Sahutan Lestrade membuat baik Sherlock dan Mycroft terkejut, "Ada ledakan pipa gas terjadi di Baker Street, gedung-gedung sepanjang jalanan terkena imbasnya. Gedung 221 berada pas dibelakang sumber ledakan..."

 

Sherlock merasa bagai di telan oleh tanah tempatnya berpijak ketika mendengar berita itu. Flatnya terkena ledakan gas? Mrs. Hudson? Dan...

 

"Hamish..." Ia bergumam kecil, pupil matanya mengecil membuat titik hitam di tengah-tengah mata biru keperakan cantiknya. "HAMISH!" Dia berteriak, tubuhnya hampir mengkhianatinya jatuh ke tanah kalau tidak ada Mycroft yang langsung menahan lengan tangan adiknya.

 

"Ayo, Sherlock. Bangun! Masuk kedalam mobil," Mycroft menariknya kedalam mobil. Dia menempatkannya di kursi penumpang belakang. Setelah itu ia beralih ke Lestrade, "Bisakah kamu membantu kami, Greggory?"

 

Lestrade tahu apa maksudnya. "Mobilku akan memandu kalian di depan." Dia sendiri bergegas masuk ke mobil patrolinya, menyalakan sirene darurat.

 

Sherlock duduk membatu di dalam mobil Mycroft, tidak banyak bergerak. Pikirannya beradu cepat dengan detak jantungnya, nafasnya juga tersenggal-sengal karena rasa panik yang bermekaran di dadanya.

 

Kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pikiran soal keselamatan Hamish dan kemungkinan buruk apa yang bisa terjadi kepada anaknya. Sherlock kembali kepada momen tadi pagi, menyesal kenapa dia harus pergi meninggalkan Hamish dan Mrs. Hudson.

 

Rasa takut familiar memakan rasionalnya.

 

Ini rasa takut yang sama saat dia melihat Johanna menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah perempuan menakjubkan itu melahirkan anak mereka, Hamish.

 

Tak terasa, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

 

* * *

 

 

Baker Street ramainya bukan main.

 

Asap di mana-mana, pecahan kaca, batu, barang-barang, semua berserakan di tengah-tengah jalan. Banyak orang yang terluka sedang di tolong, beberapa diantaranya ada yang jatuh pingsan atau...

 

Mobil tidak bisa masuk kedalam sana, sehingga Greggory berhenti tepat di pojok jalan. Disana saja sudah ramai oleh mobil ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran.

 

Sherlock main keluar dari dalam mobil ketika mereka berhenti pas dibelakang mobil patrolinya Greg. Detektif muda itu berlari sangat cepat, masuk menghilang kedalam kerumunan orang-orang. Mycroft tak sempat menghentikannya, dia juga ikut turun mengikuti adiknya.

 

Dengan banyaknya reruntuhan dan asap kebakaran, Sherlock hampir tidak mengenali jalanan tempat tinggalnya ini lagi. Dia berlari menghindari orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, mendapatkan beberapa sahutan kesal karenanya namun Sherlock tidak perduli. Dia harus segera melihat keadaan Hamish!

 

Sesampainya di depan gedung 221, betapa terkejutnya si detektif menemukan gedung flatnya tersebut setengah retak. Asap hitam keluar dari figura jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah, pemadam kebakaran lalu lalang masuk ke dalam gedung, dan paramedis sedang mengobati orang-orang yang terluka di depan gedung.

 

Sherlock sempat panik sebentar karena dia gak melihat sosok orang yang dikenal, semuanya nampak asing... Sampai dia melihat Mrs. Hudson berdiri linglung ditemani oleh seorang paramedis. Ada Oliver si kucing diatas gendongannya, beberapa perban kecil menghiasi wajah serta tangannya.

 

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock berteriak memanggilnya,

 

membuat si landlady mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang tadinya bersemu suram jadi agak terangkat, ia menyahut balik ke Sherlock. "Sherlock! Astaga, Sherlock!" Panggil beliau, berlari kecil menghampiri si pria. Oliver melompat turun dari gendongannya.

 

"Hamish, Hamish. Mana dia?" Sherlock bertanya panik. Nafasnya kembali tersenggal. "Dia---dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia... Dia tidak...t---tidak..." Suara baritone-nya gemetaran hebat.

 

"Tenang, Sherlock. Hamish tidak apa-apa. Dia mengalami luka kecil, tapi _overall_ dia baik-baik saja." Kata Mrs. Hudson, memotong Sherlock sebelum dia bisa lanjut ngomong.

 

Sherlock terengah berat. Rasanya seperti disiram oleh air dingin, segala kekhawatirannya terhapus pergi. Dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "A--astaga. Astaga... Mana dia? Mana?" Ucapnya.

 

Mrs. Hudson lalu memandunya mendatangi satu mobil ambulans yang berada di seberang jalan, di dalamnya duduk seorang anak kecil bersama satu paramedis yang memasangkan perban tempel di sikut tangannya.

 

"Papa Shewlock!" Hamish berteriak sumringah kala mendapati sosok ayahnya di kejauhan. Paramedis yang menanganinya memberikan senyuman kearah Sherlock lalu dia pergi untuk memberikan ayah-anak itu momen privasi.

 

Sherlock, melihat anaknya selamat dari segala kekacauan ini rasanya bagai menemukan mukjizat. Si ayah langsung duduk bertekuk lutut di hadapan anaknya, melingkarkan tangan besarnya di tubuh mungil si anak. Rambut ikal hitam mereka saling beradu.

 

Jari tangan Sherlock menghapus bekas debu di pipi pucat anaknya, " _D-Darling_ , kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya.

 

Hamish menggelengkan kepalanya dalam kepolosan. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja lepas dari marabahaya.

 

"Uh-uh, papa. Tadi Hamish jatuh, tapi Nana nolongin Hamish!" Jawab si anak.

 

Sherlock mengangguk, suara Hamish yang terdengar polos tak tahu apa-apa membuatnya semakin bersyukur karena anak ini tidak menyadari kalau dirinya hampir saja...

 

Tak lama kemudian Mycroft dan Greggory muncul. Lestrade mengobrol kecil sama Mrs. Hudson sementara Mycroft memperhatikan interaksi Sherlock dan Hamish dari kejauhan, dia ingin sekali mendekati mereka tapi... Ah, lebih baik dia menjaga jarak.

 

Sherlock mengangkat Hamish dan membawanya mendatangi Mrs. Hudson, dia mengecup pipi si anak dahulu sebelum berbicara kepada landladynya. "Terima kasih banyak, kamu sudah menolong Hamish..."

 

Mrs. Hudson malah berwajah bingung, beliau menoleh ke Greggory sebentar. "Tapi nak, bukan aku yang... Menolong Hamish. Memang aku yang menjaganya, akan tetapi... Bukan aku yang membawanya keluar dari dalam gedung." Kata sang landlady, terdengar ragu.

 

"Bukan kamu? Apa maksudnya?" Sherlock yang heran melihat ke Hamish, si anak malah memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

 

"Hamish sudah berdiri di depan pintu 221 saat aku menghampirinya, setelah itu ledakan terjadi dan kami terpental dari sana," Mrs. Hudson menjelaskan secara perlahan. "Tetapi bukan aku yang membawanya turun dari atas. Ada seseorang yang membantunya menuruni tangga, Hamish _dear_ kan belum lancar berjalan."

 

Sherlock makin heran, penjelasan Mrs. Hudson masuk akal; Hamish belum bisa berjalan sendiri, dia masih harus dituntun karena kalau tidak ia sering kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sementara itu flat punya Mrs. Hudson terletak di lantai dua, Hamish semakin tidak mungkin bisa berjalan menuruninya kalau gak ada yang membantunya. "Lantas siapa yang membawanya turun?"

 

"Uh..." Greggory menimpali pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan saja kepada Hamish?"

 

Mrs. Hudson dan Sherlock sama-sama beralih menatap Greggory, lalu mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan secara serentak kepada Hamish.

 

"Hamish, _darling_ , siapa yang membantumu turun dari flat-nya Mrs. Hudson?" Sang ayah akhirnya bertanya.

 

Si anak menjawab riang, " _Mummy_!"

 

Nah jawabannya itu membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang mengelilinginya bermuka pucat pasi. Mycroft bersama Anthea yang sedang bertanya-tanya pada salah seorang petugas kebakaran sampai berhenti lalu menegok kearah Hamish.

 

"... _Mummy_?" Sherlock berdecak, mulutnya enah kenapa terasa kering sekali. " _Mummy_... Siapa?" Bayangan wajah John muncul dikepalanya, sudah begitu dia tidak pernah mendengar Hamish mengucapkan ' _Mummy_ ' sebelumnya.

 

" _Mummy! Mummy!_ " Hamish berkata, merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke atas. "Itu, itu, foto! Foto!" Dia melanjutkan.

 

Sherlock menangkap apa yang anaknya coba jelaskan. Foto yang dimaksud Hamish adalah foto Sherlock bersama John, foto terakhir yang di tangkap oleh Greggory sebelum John meninggal. Di foto tersebut Sherlock dan John duduk berdampingan di sofa _couple_ , mereka lagi merayakan pesta ulang tahun Molly. Sherlock bermuka datar kesal sementara johanna nampak ceria seperti biasanya. Ditambah dia nampak cantik mengenakan _dress_.

 

Sering sekali Sherlock memperlihatkan foto itu kepada Hamish. Dia akan menunjuk sosok Johanna ke anaknya, dan menjelaskan kalau wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan wajah ramah dan mata biru teduh itu adalah ibunya. Ibu yang tak dia kenal untuk seumur hidupnya.

 

"...Foto? Maksudnya... John? Jo...Johanna?" Sherlock bergumam.

 

Hamish menganggukan kepalanya. Dia terkekeh kecil, dan lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sherlock, " _She's so pwetty and nice! She said my dlawing is good!_ " Cekikikan ala bayi lepas dari mulut kecilnya.

 

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin, Hamish," Sherlock tidak bermaksud membantahnya, tetapi... Anaknya ini berbicara ngawur kah? "Mama Johanna sudah pergi bersama malaikat; ingat, kan? Papa sudah menceritakan bagaimana Mama Johanna diajak pergi sama mereka, kan?" Dia hampir setengah menangis mengatakan itu. Masih agak berat baginya membicarakan kematian John, karena rasa tidak rela melekat erat di hatinya.

 

"Nggak!" Hamish menyahut padanya. Tetep kekeuh, "Tadi _Mummy_ nemenin Hamish! _Mummy_ yang bawa Hamish tulun ke Nana!"

 

Rasa tercekat di dada Sherlock rasakan, kenapa anaknya begitu keras kepala? Kemudian dia sadar kalau dia sendiri juga begitu, setengah diri Hamish adalah setengah dirinya. "K-Kamu salah--- salah lihat, _darling_. _Mum--Mummy_ Johanna tidak mungkin ada."

 

Mendengar Sherlock tercekat, Greggory dan Mrs. Hudson berwajah miris. Kenyataan kalau tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Hamish turun dari flat Mrs. Hudson menciptakan pertanyaan besar.

 

Sherlock berusaha sebisanya menganalisis secara logika, memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Hamish salah melihat orang yang membantunya sebagai John. Itu adalah kemungkinan terbaiknya.

 

"Mrs. Hudson, apa--- ada penghuni lain yang ada di 221 kala itu? Seorang perempuan, mungkin? Hamish bisa saja salah melihatnya."

 

Mrs. Hudson terengah sebentar, dia berkedip kaget, mengakibatkan air mata lepas dari pinggir matanya. "Ti--tidak ada penghuni lain di dalam gedung, Sherlock. Cuman ada tukang pipa, dan itupun lelaki semua..." Beliau tak mampu menahan tangisnya, ia menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Greggory buru-buru merangkulnya dan membiarkannya menangis diatas pundaknya.

 

" _Why you no tlust me_?" Hamish berucap kesal, memukul-mukul pundak Sherlock menggunakan kepalan tangan kecilnya. " _Mummy_ bilang papa itu idiot, tapi _Mummy_ tetap sayang papa!"

 

...Apa?

 

> " _You're an Idiot, Sherlock_."

 

John mengatakan itu saat mereka menyelesaikan 'kasus pertama' mereka berdua, di mana Sherlock membahayakan dirinya dengan beradu langsung sama tersangka supir taksi yang memanipulasi korbannya untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Sherlock tidak pernah menceritakan soal peristiwa itu pada Hamish, atau bahkan kepada siapapun.

 

"Oh....John... Johanna... Ya Tuhan, John...."

 

Kedua kaki Sherlock menyerah. Dia jatuh ke atas aspal, mendekap tubuh Hamish begitu erat seperti takut kehilangan si anak. Hamish berwajah bingung dalam pelukan Sherlock, kenapa sama ayahnya? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan hal buruk?   

 

Detektif muda nan tirus itu menduselkan hidungnya di sela leher Hamish, bibir berbentuk _cupid bow_ miliknya mengecup pelan pundak si anak. Hampir saja dia kehilangan Hamish, begitu dekat dan begitu cepat.

 

Dia gak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, perihal sosok perempuan mirip John yang menolong Hamish atau semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Ini adalah satu-satunya hal menyangkut Hamish yang akan dia hapus dari dalam memorinya, karena dia sendiri tak tahu menaun bagaimana caranya untuk mencernanya menggunakan akal sehat.

 

Beberapa jam setelah peristiwa itu, di dapatkan laporan bahwa ledakan terjadi akibat adanya salah satu kabel listrik berdekatan dengan pipa gas yang mengalami korsleting. Apartemen milik Mrs. Hudson dan Sherlock rusak cukup parah, dindingnya retak dan barang-barang didalamnya berhamburan. Tapi itu akan segera dibereskan oleh Mycroft dalam waktu yang relatif pendek.

 

Sherlock pergi memasuki flat Mrs. Hudson, isinya porak-poranda tidak berteraturan. Bau asap juga masih pekat terasa di dalam ruangan. Dia menyadari adanya bekas krayon serta kertas menggambar di lantai, diambilnya salah satu kertas gambar tersebut. Memperlihatkan gambar berang-berang dan landak. Gambarnya Hamish, pikir Sherlock.

 

Anaknya sedang menggambar di dalam ruangan ini sebelum ledakan terjadi. Hamish itu tipe anak yang tidak menyukai keramaian atau gangguan, apalagi kalau lagi menggambar. Karena menggambar adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Makanya agak susah menarik perhatian Hamish kalau dia sedang menggambar.

 

Sherlock mengambil satu demi satu kertas menggambar Hamish yang berceceran. Anaknya menggambar hal-hal yang tidak biasanya ia gambar, seperti beruang, hutan, bunga, kelinci, dan sebagainya. Aneh.

 

Sampai pada akhirnya Sherlock mengangkat kertas gambar terakhir yang terserakan di lantai kayu.

 

Tangannya melayang ke mulut demi menutup suara lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat gambar yang ada di kertas tersebut.

 

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang, memakai jumper berwarna biru gelap, dia digambar sedang tersenyum. Disampingnya ada gambar orang kecil; berambut hitam, Sherlock menduga kalau Hamish menempatkan dirinya sendiri disana. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

 

Apa benar yang sudah menolong Hamish itu adalah john?

 

Bagaimana _bisa?_ Bagaimana _mungkin?_

 

Tiba-tiba saja deruan angin masuk melewati lubang jendela. Menghapus sisa asap yang berputar di dalam ruangan, Sherlock merasakan hantaman lembut Angin di wajahnya...

 

Dia terdiam sebentar sampai deruan angin itu menghilang seutuhnya.

 

John sering kali memberitahunya kalau ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah maupun logika. Sherlock tidak mendengarkannya kala itu, hingga pada detik ini. John yang mengatakannya duluan, dia sendiri pula yang membuktikannya  kepada Sherlock.

 

"John..."

 

_Kamu memang luar biasa. Kamu itu menakjubkan. Kamu itu berharga. Kamu itu segalanya_.

 

Sherlock bergumam di dalam hatinya, mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan secara langsung dari mulutnya.

_Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga kami. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, di mana kita pada akhirnya dapat bersama menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh._

_Aku mencintaimu, John. Terima kasih._

(END)


	2. I was waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...inget gak sih waktu bocah dulu ada semacam tontonan berjudul "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" di tv? yang menayangkan saat itu adalah Metro Tv, dan itu biasanya diputer jam 8 malem keatas. tontonan itu kayak semacam sinema pendek yang berisikan kisah supernatural atau horror dan penonton disuruh menebak apakah kisah yang ditayangkan itu beneran apa nggak. 
> 
> that series scar me for life and I fucking love it :,3 especially yang kisah-kisah penyelamatan oleh orang yang sudah mati, there's one fact story I really like about a soldier saved by his own dead father on the battlefield dan gue langsung yang ffffffuuuuuu *nangis* 
> 
> ...so... maybe that's why I made this shit? euh. yeah. 
> 
> btw BBC Sherlock is not mine.

" _Hello_."

 

Suara perempuan menyapa ramah. Hamish mendongakkan kepalanya dari kertas menggambarnya. Ada seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu flat Mrs. Hudson yang memang dibiarkan terbuka, seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek dan memakai jumper biru serta celana jeans.

 

"Hello!" Hamish balas menyapa. Dia biasa menyapa orang lain yang entah tinggal di dalam flat atau orang-orang asing yang memberinya sapaan duluan.

 

Tapi si anak menyadari kalau wanita yang menyapanya ini bukan orang sembarangan, dia pernah melihatnya... Papa Sherlock seringkali memperlihatkan fotonya....

 

" _My, my, kamu sudah besar. Sherlock merawatmu dengan sangat baik, yes? Aku kira dia cuman bisa merawat bakteri..._ "

 

Sang wanita berjalan masuk kedalam, melihat isi ruangan sebentar sebelum dia duduk bertekuk lutut di hadapan Hamish. Hamish cuman menatapnya menggunakan mata besarnya, dia terenyuh diam melihat pandangan mata biru si wanita yang mirip sekali dengan miliknya.

 

" _Hallo nak,_ " Tangan pucat mengelus sebelah wajah Hamish. Hamish menemukan tangannya begitu hangat, rasanya sangat familiar; dia seperti pernah merasakannya entah di mana. " _Mummy merindukanmu. Tidak ada hari di mana Mummy berhenti memikirkanmu, atau papamu._ "

 

 _Mummy_.

 

Papa-nya pernah mengucapkan satu nama. Nama perempuan yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya ini,

 

"Johanna Watson. Dia ibumu, _a wonderful person she is_..." Suara sendu Sherlock terputar kembali.

 

Senyuman perlahan tertarik dari bibir tipis Hamish, " _Mummy! Mummy_ John!" Sahutnya, langsung melontarkan dirinya kedalam pelukan sang perempuan. Membenamkan dirinya di dalam kehangatan tubuh yang tentu tidak asing lagi baginya karena dia secara tidak sadar menghabiskan setengah kehidupannya di dalam tubuh wanita ini.

 

John terkekeh, dia membalas pelukan si anak. " _Oh my darling baby, I've missed you so much, you have no idea..._ " Bisiknya di telinga Hamish.

 

"Yay! Malaikat membawa _Mummy_ pulang!" Hamish menarik diri dari John, kembali menatapnya menggunakan mata bulat nan polos. " _Stay! Stay with us!_ "

 

John tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal omongan anaknya itu. Dia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menarik kertas gambar beserta krayon yang sempat terlupakan. " _Shhh. Kita menggambar aja lagi yuk? Mummy akan menemanimu, oke?_ "

 

"Okay _!_ "

 

Hamish yang terlalu lugu mengiyakan. Dia melepaskan diri dari pangkuan John dan lalu mengambil satu krayon untuk mulai menggambar, John duduk tenang disampingnya. Senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya sedari tadi...

 

* * *

 

" _Itu aku?_ "

 

John bertanya lembut. Melihat Hamish menorehkan krayon berwarna kuning di atas warna-warna lainnya, membentuk kepala, wajah, dan rambut.

 

" _Yes!_ " Hamish menjawab bangga. Dia mengganti warna krayonnya jadi merah untuk memberikan semu di pipi John. Setelah itu dia mengambil krayon hitam untuk mengambar yang terlihat seperti rambut disamping gambar John.

 

" _Kalau yang itu siapa? Papa Sherlock?_ " Canda John, tangannya mengelus-elus rambut ikal hitam Hamish. Ikal rambutnya sama liarnya dengan punya Sherlock...

 

Hamish menoleh kesal, " _No_! Ini aku! Aku sama _Mummy_!" Kedua pipinya menggembung, melihat itu John jadi tertawa lalu mengecup kening kepala anaknya. Temperamen Hamish juga sama kayak Sherlock.

 

" _Kamu pandai menggambar, darling. Kamu bisa gambar apalagi?_ " Tanya John penuh antusiasme.

 

"Aku bisa bikin matahali! Bulan! Ion! Gelas kimia punya Papa!" Jawab Hamish, tidak mengalihkan fokus dari gambarnya.

 

Jawaban anaknya tersebut membuat John berwajah datar masam, " _Tipikal Sherlock... Benar-benar deh, tidak bisakah dia mengajarkan hal yang wajar kepada anaknya? Huh._ " Dia malah mendumel.

 

Hamish bingung ngeliat John mendumel. John yang engeh buru-buru melengos dengan merangkul tubuh Hamish mendekatinya, memperhatikan seksama anaknya sedang menggambar dalam ketenangan.

 

* * *

 

Hamish sudah lelah menggambar, ia memutuskan berhenti setelah menggambar hutan hijau yang di minta oleh Johanna. Anak berambut ikal hitam itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi John, kepalanya beristirahat di atas pangkuan si ibu. Telapak tangan John mengelus-elus kepalanya.

 

" _Mummy_ ," Hamish menengok ke atas, bertemu pandang sama John. " _Why you have to go? Stay with us again._ " Tanyanya.

 

Johanna cuman mendehem saja. Tadinya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hamish, namun si anak tetap saja kekeuh bertanya kepadanya.

 

" _Mummy_ , jangan pelgi ya. Papa Shewlock melindukanmu."

 

John membuat gerakan mulut ' _Aku tahu_ '. Tentu dia tahu. Dia tahu kalau setiap malam sebelum tidur Sherlock akan tidur di sisi tempat tidur yang biasa di tempat oleh John,   mengingat kembali kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama dan membawanya jatuh terlelap dalam tidur.

 

Sherlock juga masih menyimpan barang-barang milik John dengan baik. Laptopnya, pakaiannya, buku-bukunya, pokoknya segala macam yang ada hubungannya sama John. Dia menolak mengenyahkan semua barang-barang peninggalan John tersebut, dia ingin menjaganya dan membawanya sampai mati nanti.

 

" _I can't stay, darling. Bisa bertemu denganmu saja merupakan sebuah pengecualian besar,_ " John mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. " _Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu._ "

 

Hamish tidak mengerti sama hal buruk yang dimaksudkan oleh John. Dia mau nanya lagi, tapi ekspresi wajah John yang berubah siaga mendiamkannya.

 

" _...Sebentar lagi, ya,_ " John kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hamish, menempatkan si anak dalam buaiannya. " _Ayo darling, kita pergi keluar._ " Dia juga mendecakkan lidahnya, menangkap perhatian Oliver si kucing yang sedari tadi tidur di atas sofa. Kucing tua itu melompat turun dan mulai berjalan keluar pintu mengikuti John serta Hamish.

 

Mereka berjalan mengarungi lorong 221 sebentar sampai bertemu anak tangga. John tadinya mau menuruninya dengan Hamish di gendongan, tapi...

 

" _No! No!_ " Hamish meronta, mengagetkan John. " _Aku bisa sendili! Aku mau jalan sendili!_ "

 

" _Okay. Tapi pegang tanganku, ya?_ " Kata John. Menurunkan Hamish ke atas kakinya dan beralih menggengam satu tangannya. " _Ayo, kalau begitu._ " Ajaknya penuh perhatian.

 

Hamish berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, sesekali membuat lompatan kecil seperti kelinci melompat. John yang mengawasinya tersenyum tiap kali Hamish melakukan lompatan kecil.

 

John diam-diam menerawang kesekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di dalam gedung. Dia di pecahkan dari konsentrasinya oleh pertanyaan kecil Hamish yang berhenti pada satu anak tangga.

 

" _Mummy, Mummy_ , apa kamu sayang papa?"

 

" _Eh?_ " John mendesah bingung, yang berubah jadi kekehan geli. " _Of course, darling. Meski papamu itu idiot tanda kutip, I do love him. Always, darling._ " 

 

"Lantas kenapa kamu pelgi?" Hamish lanjut bertanya.

 

John berhenti terkekeh. Dia terdiam sejenak, lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab Hamish. Malah bilang, " _Ayo jalan lagi, darling. Sebentar lagi kita sampai dibawah. Lihat, Oliver sudah sampai di depan pintu. Ia ingin pergi keluar._ "

 

Hamish mengangguk. Dia memutuskan lanjut berjalan didampingi oleh sang mama, yang kini berubah diam.

 

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dasar. John menuntun Hamish hingga depan pintu, bahkan membukakan pintunya. John melepaskan tangan mereka, Hamish tadinya mau pergi keluar saat dia sadar kalau John tidak mengikutinya.

 

" _Mummy?_ " Hamish mengeluarkan suara bingung.

 

John lagi-lagi cuman memberinya senyuman, " _Pergilah keluar, nak. Mrs. Hudson ada di luar sana. Kalian berdua akan aman._ "

 

"Ikut denganku! _Stay_!" Hamish berjalan masuk kedalam lagi, memeluk kedua kaki Johanna.

 

" _I can't, baby..._ " John memegang kedua pundak Hamish, berusaha melepasnya walau dia sebenarnya tidak tega. " _I have to go. Please, let me go._ " Pintanya.

 

Hamish malah merengek, makin menguatkan pegangannya di kaki John. " _Nggak! Jangan, Mummy. Stay with me and papa._ " Suaranya melemah karena dia mulai menangis.

 

John yang sadar kalau Hamish menangis langsung merunduk duduk di hadapan anaknya, menyeka butir air mata yang mau jatuh dari mata Hamish menggunakan jari tangannya.

 

" _Shush, darling. Jangan menangis...I hate to see you cry, no..._ " John mengecup pipi Hamish yang memerah. " _Dengarkan aku... Hamish, darling Hamish... Kita akan bersama pada akhirnya nanti, sekarang ini bukan waktunya. Yes?_ "

 

Hamish tetap bergelinang air mata, "Kenapa? Hamish gak ngelti..."

 

" _Semua orang punya waktunya masing-masing, nak. Waktu punya Mummy sudah habis, tapi sebagai gantinya, waktu milikmu dimulai_ ," John menjelaskan menggunakan logika yang bisa dicerna oleh anak-anak. " _Mummy sayang Hamish dan Papa, tapi kita belum bisa bersatu sekarang ini._ "

 

Air mata Hamish satu demi satu menghilang dihapus oleh John, John menanamkan ciuman di masing-masing kelopak mata Hamish setelah air matanya terhapus pergi.

 

John beralih mengelus rambut Hamish. " _Nah, sekarang Hamish pergi keluar, ya? Mummy mohon._ " Waktunya sudah mepet sekali.

 

" _How about you?_ " Hamish melihat John berdiri dari hadapannya dan mendorong lembut punggungnya menuju pintu keluar.

 

" _Tidak apa-apa, Aku akan ada disini menjaga kalian.Jangan khawatir, darling._ " John mengingatkannya. Dia kembali membukakan pintu untuk Hamish.

 

Hamish berdiri di figura pintu, menatap jalanan luar dan matahari bersinar cerah. Dia kembali menengok kebelakang, melihat John perlahan berjalan mundur ke dalam. Dia tetap tersenyum.

 

" _Pergilah, Hamish. Mummy tidak akan pergi jauh._ " John memberitahunya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya makin tidak terlihat termakan oleh kegelapan ruangan, dia melambaikan tangannya.

 

Hamish ikut melambaikan tangan padanya. Memberinya sapaan terakhir, " _bye-bye, Mummy_...."

 

" _Bye-bye, darling._ " 

 

Dengan itu Hamish pergi melongo keluar pintu 221. Suara Mrs. Hudson terdengar dari luar sana, Hamishpun berjalan menghampiri si landlady. Oliver si kucing juga ikut pergi keluar.

 

Tertinggalah John di sana. Di balik kegelapan, dia menghilang perlahan-lahan. Kaki dan tangannya menghilang duluan, lenyap bagaikan tubuh transparan. Setengah mukanya menyusul hilang di telan kegelapan. Tugasnya belum selesai, tapi ini adalah kali terakhir dia bisa melakukan hal ini.

 

Johanna tidak pernah sekalipun menyerahkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sherlock Holmes, kekasih hatinya. Dia sudah menyerahkan nyawanya untuk anak mereka, dan sekarang dia menolongnya dengan cara yang mungkin tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

 

" _See you later, Love._ "

 

John benar-benar menghilang dari sana. Keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi. Decikan bunga api hasil kabel korsleting mulai terjadi dibelakang sana, ledakan akan segera terjadi dalam beberapa menit lagi.

 

Yang penting Hamish sudah aman, dia tidak akan terluka.

 

Bayi kecilnya akan baik-baik saja. John akan memastikan hal itu untuk selama-lamanya.

 

 

(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All This Time" - One Republic, yo.


End file.
